What she does to him
by coaldust5
Summary: he makes her strong, she makes him care. Peeta was the sole winner of the 71st hunger games and Katniss died after she volunteered for Prim. now it's the 75th hunger games the quarter quell and it looks like 16 year old Prim will never get what she wants most, what her sister feared the most...
1. Chapter 1

**Prim POV:**

I wake screaming and sweating from the same nightmare I have had so many times before. Of Katniss, of her final moments.

Flashback...

I had been reaped at my first reaping four years ago when I was twelve. I remember my name being called by a colourful strange looking woman holding a small piece of paper out in front of her with a huge lippy smile on her face. I started to walk up to the stage when I heard my name being called again, by Katniss. She ran to me and pulled me behind her forcefully, her face streaming with tears.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" I heard the words come from her mouth and bursted into tears.

No. No, this can't be happening. She was needed I wasn't, she supported out family by feeding and clothing us, making sure we survived. I was screaming now, crying out to her when I felt myself being picked up. I struggled to get free from the arms that restrained me, but they were to strong, Gale was too strong. I watched my sister make her way to the place that was surpassed to be mine, standing still and now completely emotionless.

The colourful woman made her way to the other glass bowl containing the boy's names. She reached in and pulled out a slip of paper and walked back to the microphone and unfolded it.

"Peeta Mellark" her voice boomed over the square. I only knew one thing about the boy. He was the one that gave us the bread. He saved us, and we couldn't repay him now. He was going to be dead if my sister ever came back to me. he walked up to the stage with fear written on his face.

I watched him shake hands with my sister he gaze lingering on her face his eyes filled with something I think I've seen before in the ways my father used to look at my mother. Then I knew he didn't only give the loaves of bread to my sister out of kindness, but he felt something for her.

I watched my sister being taken into the justice building, I didn't notice that Gale had put me down now and that my mother was now holding me. I was thinking about Katniss and how she told me that she would never love, that she would never have children. She never said why but I knew it wasn't because she had no heart it was because she was scared, scared of losing another person she loved.

We were outside the room Katniss was being held in the justice building waiting for a peacekeeper to let us in. When we were eventually aloud in I ran to Katniss and jumped into her arm and started my crying again. I was settled in her lap on a velvet couch when our mother wrapped her arms around both of us. Katniss looked up and gave her a stern look.

"You can't leave again! You can't, I won't be there to feed you and Prim while you're out of it. You need to be strong. You need to be there for Prim!" she spoke loudly to our mother, but finely her face softened a bit as she began to beg with her, "Please, please you need to keep her alive, she needs you now. Please, please don't leave her." she began to sob and for the first time in years I saw my mother's arms go around her and she did now move away or stand there with her arms by her side ignoring her, she buried herself in to our mothers arms and sobbed into her chest. We all sat there for a few minutes hugging and cry until I spoke.

"Please Katniss you have to try to win, try to come back to me. Please." I sobbed harder.

"I'll try Prim, I'll try." She said running her hand down my cheek as I snuggled into it possibly for the last time.

To soon the door opened and a peacekeeper came in and forcefully pulled us from the room and from my sister.

...

My sister made it to the final three. With Peeta Mellark. I liked this boy, I knew now that he didn't only care about my sister he apparently loved her, something Katniss never wanted, but when she found him wounded and alone she did everything she could to save him. She drugged him and went to the feast to get him medicine for his leg even, which had been cut by a massive, dark haired boy from 1 whose name was Gem. The names the people in district 1 give their children are ridiculous. Gem was still alive too. My sister and Peeta were in a cave close to a beach where they got most of their food and they had a spile to get water out of the trees. When Katniss had made it back from the feast she plunged the syringe into his leg and collapsed onto Peeta and fell asleep immediately. When she woke Peeta was running his hands through her hair, his face was sad. When she looked up at him and smiled he spoke.

"Why? Why did you do that? You could have died Katniss! You could have died for me, for nothing! Why?" he sounded angry at her for doing what she had done, but he looked better than he did. She didn't answer using her voice, but she still answered using her mouth. Her lips came gently to his. I was almost curtain this was her first kiss because of what she had told me about how she didn't want a relationship or children. He was shocked at first but he finely realised what was happening he kissed her back tenderly and with so much love.

I wanted someone to love me that much. I wanted the opposite of my sister, I wanted to love. Even though it hurt losing my father I was glad I had him for the time I did and I wouldn't change it.

...

On the last night in the arena it got dark early. The end was coming. Katniss and Peeta made their way to the cornucopia with their weapons and sat and waited for Gem to come to them. The games often ended near the cornucopia with tributes being herded there by the gamemakers.

Suddenly Gem came crashing out of the jungle ferns bolting towards them. They were about to attack him when they saw the huge wolf like mutts running after him and ran straight for the cornucopia. Gem got there first and climbed up quickly and collapsed on the top of the cornucopia, chest heaving. Katniss got there second with Peeta just behind her.

"Go Katniss! Get up don't wait for me!" said Peeta from behind her and she obeyed and claimed shortly followed by Peeta.

When he got to the top he saw Gem on top of my sister, fingers tightly around her neck, dangling her head over the edge just above the mutts reach as they jumped trying to bite and claw at her. Peeta lunged at Gem in an instant, pulling him of her and slamming him into the hot metal of the cornucopia, rage in his eyes. He grabbed the boys head in his hands just about to twist it fatally when he was stabbed in the side by Gems knife. He let got for an instant and Gem was up and making his way to Katniss who was still recovering and watching in horror as Peeta tried to pull the knife from his side which resulted in screams of agony coming from his mouth. Gem quickly pulled Katniss up by the hair, as she screamed Peeta used all his force to pull the knife out and stand on his feet to see Katniss in Gem's brutal headlock, one small movement and her neck would snap. Peeta was about to throw the knife directly at Gem's head when Gem spoke.

"I don't think you really want to do that loverboy, I know your no good at throwing knifes. You don't want to hit your girl do you?" he said with sadistic laugh. He was right Peeta really was a terrible aim with knifes. Peeta looks frantic, not knowing what to do, how to save her.

He looks at Katniss with a sorry look, but Katniss doesn't look upset or worried. He's surprised when she sees her give him a large smile, she manages to get out three words before she does the most selfless thing she has ever done.

"I love you." She says still smiling largely then pushes back hard against Gem. He loses his footing on the cornucopia and falls, Peeta lunges and tries to grab Katniss, but before Gem goes over the edge the cannon booms. She is dead. Gem hits the ground getting the air knocked out of him then the mutts attack. Peeta stands there in shock for a moment, his body shaking, he finely let out a small whimper then cried out loud dropping to his knees tears falling down his cheeks as he cries out in agony. The second cannon booms.

Peeta looks up the mutts are walking away, he slides off the edge of the cornucopia and limps over to a peaceful Katniss on the ground still with up turned lips even in death. She could be sleeping if her neck wasn't twisted on a horrible angle. He drops to the ground and gently pulls her head into his lap mumbling how sorry he is and saying he loves her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present the victor of the seventy-first Hunger Games, Peeta Mellark! I give you the tribute of district twelve!" the voice booms.

I remember crying the whole night in my mothers arms.

...

The train slowed coming into district twelve, carrying the boy who loved my sister and was there when she died and held her in death. The boy who made my sister love.

When it stopped and Peeta stepped out I saw how horrible he looked. His blue eyes had tears rimming the edges and were dark, red and puffy underneath, he looked like he hadn't slept since the games. His lips quivered when he saw me. I ran up to him and hugged him and he collapsed in my arms, sobbed and apologized over and over again.

He was a broken man.

(End of flashback)

...

I thought about poor Peeta all alone in his victor house. He most likely had worse nightmares than me. He still looks the same as he did when he got off the train except is sleep deprived eyes are darker, his hair is shaggy and down to his shoulders because he won't let me cut it anymore, and his old smooth shaved face now has uneven with puffs of facial hair puffing out from his face from places he missed when he actually is sober enough to bother shaving.

Yes he had turned into Haymitch. I didn't blame him, It's how he dealt with her death. He drank, I trained. Peeta's year had caused a stir Peeta told me and the Capitol didn't like it. Tributes weren't supposed to fall in love they were supposed to kill cold heartedly. The Capitol wanted revenge and Peeta thinks I'm the target.

Today was the reaping. I was sixteen the same age my sister was when she volunteered for me in my first reaping. And this yeah it's the 75th quarter quell. When the president read the card out a couple of months ago it didn't reveal much, it just said that the reaping would be as it normally is and more would be revealed during the games.

I got dressed in the same dress that Katniss wore four years ago and got my mother to do my hair the same as she did hers. My mother didn't leave this time she fought her depression and it made me respect her more, though she still cried for her lost child as I did for my lost sister. I pinned the mockingjay pin to my dress which came back with Katniss. I was proud to be her sister and proud I had kept our mother alive even without her.

I learned to hunt with Gale though I didn't like killing animal and felt bad but I needed to know these things if I was chosen so I could make her proud. I couldn't use my sisters bow and arrows I couldn't bare it and I don't think Gale wanted me to use them anyway it was there thing. So he taught me snares and how to climb trees though he couldn't because he was so big but he had seen Katniss do it many times he knew how it was done. I was also good with knifes though I never killed a animal with them I just practised in trees. I didn't won't to kill if I got chosen, I don't know if I could kill another person, but I would protect myself.

I walked into town with my mother and gave her kiss on the cheek and went to get my finger pricked. My fingers now resemble hers, tough, scared and strong. I smiled at this. I made my way to the "pen" where the other sixteen year old girls were and stood silently. My eyes caught Peeta's, he looked miserable and drunker than ever. Reaping's were almost as bad as the anniversary of her death for him.

I waited and waited for that same colourful woman to get to what we were here for when she finally approached one of the glass bowls and stuck in her hand and pulled out a slip of paper and walked to the microphone and frowned for once and then spoke.

"Primrose Everdeen!" she said in her high pitched Capitol accent

Katniss was not here to save me now, but I wasn't afraid of dying I was sad I would never be loved the way she was.


	2. Chapter 2

Cato's POV:

I sat on the comfortable couch in front of the huge television watching the reaping recaps. I watch at a rather fat girl with bad skin get chosen from district one and then she get replaced by a slender yet curvy girl with yellowy blond hair volunteer for her. Then a scrawny black haired boy get chosen and replaced by a tall athletic built brown haired boy who looked cocky and full of himself. I'll kill him first when the careers turn on each other, he rubs me the wrong way just looking at him. I see Clove volunteer with a sly smile and then me volunteer for a small, crying fourteen year old with freckles. I watch my broad muscled shoulders and back as I walk up on stage. I look fierce and frightening, just the impression I wanted to make. I was by far the biggest so far. Then the rest of the tributes looked unintimidating till it came to the guy from eleven who was almost as large as me. I'd have to get him at the start with the others so I didn't risk him actually beating me, which was unlikely but I don't want to get a injury close to the end.

Then district twelve comes on I almost turn it off because they're a joke, but they did have that guy win a few years ago, but he was weak he saw his district partner get killed and broke. He felt too much. But the girl I had to say she was brave I had to admit. She volunteered for a little girl who was her sister I think, and she made it to the end because she was smart but not strong. She felt too much too. But for some reason I can still remember the little girls face. Long, light blond hair, huge blue eyes and she was small, she wouldn't have lasted anyway.

I look at district twelve on the screen, the whole place looks dirty and black from the coal. I watch as their clown looking joke of an escort puts her hand into the glass bowl and pulls out a piece of paper and walks in her ridiculous high heels back to the microphone and reads the slip of paper.

"Primrose Everdeen." She says in a stupid voice.

Wait. Everdeen... Really? Was I that tiny little girl from what? Four, yes four years ago the one that the girl volunteered for? Yes it was her. I watch as the big blue eyed, blond haired girl walked straight to the stage. No, she was no girl anymore. She was skinny and still a tiny thing but she still had slight womanly curves that made her look older. She wore a familiar dress. Her huge blue eyes didn't look teary as they had a long time ago they seemed stone hard and were shadowed by thick, long lashed. Her light ash hair was up on her head in many braids. I saw her take her place on stage not look scared but a tiny bit of emotion was on her face she looked as if she wanted something but couldn't have it. She looked disappointed.

Why was I trying to figure this girl out she was just another person that stood in the way of finally making my father proud of me instead of disappointed. She would die for me to get what was mine.

I watch as that clown went to the other bowl and pick out the paper and went to read it out loud.

"Jared Clather." She spoke and a sly looking skinny boy maybe about seventeen with greasy black hair walk up onto the stage.

I watched as he looked at Primrose Everdeen. I didn't like it and by the looks of it neither did she. When Effie told them to shake hands the boy licked his lips and stuck out his hand straight away, Primrose hesitated but put out her hand as if to be polite and shook it quickly and tried to remove it but he held on tight but eventually let go of her. Hatred for this boy burned through me, I did not like him touching her with his grimy hands, I didn't like how he looked at her and how he licked his lips! I hated it, I hated him. He was not allowed to touch her. I will make sure he never touches her, I will protect her from him and if he ever looks at her I'll cut his eyes out, if he touches her I will cut his fingers off and if he ever dared to- well I would cut that off too and then the rest of him!

Why am I so protective over some girl who will be my enemy? Who stands in my way? In the back of my head I hear a voice that gave me an answer to my question _"because she is mine! And no one but me will touch her or I WILL kill them. " _It dawned on me that this was true. She was mine. I hadn't noticed that my hands were in tight fists, I looked around the car and everyone was cowering in the corner except Clove. The television was smashed and the table kicked over along with the many smash vases on the ground.

This happened when I got angry.

Prim POV:

I made my way up to the stage showing no emotion and waited for the boy I would be going to the Capitol with. Effie made her way to the boy's bowl and picked out a slip of paper and made her way back to the microphone and spoke.

"Jared Clather" her voice boomed. I knew this boy. He was about a year older than me and had oily black hair of the Seam and was lanky and taller than me. I didn't like him much, he always looked at me funny, like I was something to eat, he used to always lick his chapped lips. He kind of scared me in a way.

I watched as he made his way to the stage and stood about a meter away. Effie made us shake hands, his shot out immediately I put mine out slowly and shook his and he did the licking thing he always did. I went to pull away but he grabbed my hand tighter almost crushing it, I felt his hot smelly breath on my face and he finally let go of me.

We made our way into the justice building and took the elevator up and were taken into large familiar rooms with expensive things in them. I took a seat on the velvet couch my sister did years ago and waited for my mother and whoever else wanted to say goodbye.

After a few minute my mother comes in with tears dripping down her face. She will have no one once I'm gone. She comes and sits next to me and wraps her arms around me telling me I'm going to be fine and to not be afraid. I'm not.

We stay in a tight embrace until a peacekeeper comes in and tells her times up. She bends down and gives me a kiss on my forehead and walks shakily out the door.

Then Gale comes in and gives me a big hug and tells me I'm going to be ok and that Katniss would be proud. I smile at this, my sister was and still is my role model I aspire to be like she was, brave, loyal and selfless. I want to be everything she was, I want her to know how brave she was for taking my place and how I and everyone else admire her bravery. But most of all I miss her.

Gale just gives me a few tips that Ii have heard before and is told to leave.

Next Rory, Gale's younger brother comes in. He was my best friend back when we were twelve but after my sister died I didn't belong with the people my age. They were all still children, they weren't forced to grow up, to take care of their heartbroken mother and feed her. I had to mature fast or die. So I spent most of my time with older people like Gale, Peeta, Haymitch and my sister's quiet friend Madge. I started sitting with Madge just after the games started because my other friends wouldn't shut up about Katniss and The Hunger Games, so I went and sat with her, she didn't speak of the games much and that's how I like it.

But here Rory was standing in front of me looking so much like his older brother. Rory was slightly shorter than Gale and had lighter hair but still had the dark gray eyes of the Seam. He took a step towards me and embraced me, crushing him against him in a tight hug and whispered in my ear.

"I've missed you Prim." He said quietly and hugged me tighter for a second and then let go and turned away and walked out the door without even waiting for the peacekeeper to come and tell him his time was up.

I sat on the couch in silence and reminisced about the good times I had here in district twelve. Most included my sister. I will miss this place and most likely will never be here again.

My time was up as the peacekeeper pushed me outside the room and into the hall where I was joined by Jared, the colourful woman called Effie, Haymitch and a depressed looking Peeta who looked more depressed and intoxicated than before.

"Hurry up, hurry up. We must keep on schedule!" Pipped Effie and waved us ahead.

...

We had just eaten dinner on the train and were sitting on the extravagant couch looking at a massive television about to watch the recaps. I waited for Jared to sit down and then took the furthest seat from him. I didn't want to be rude but I felt uncomfortable around him and soon we would be in the arena why be polite?

I watched a beautiful blond girl and a cocky, tall, brown haired boy both volunteer from one then a small but strong dark haired girl from two volunteered and walk to the stage with a sly smile. I watched as small boy comes to the stage, district twos escort a freakishly tall purple skinned man with pointy features called for volunteers and a hand shoots up and a deep voice speaks up.

"I volunteer!" Says a lethal looking boy, no he was a man. He had a huge, tall build with tight muscles and athletic legs. His hair was ashy blond and went out in many directions, his dark menacing blue eyes deep and narrow. He was not afraid of these games or killing and though as scary as he looked I was not afraid of him. His name was Cato.

The rest of the recaps went by like a blur, my mind on Cato the one from two, trying to figure out why I wasn't afraid of him. I couldn't help but think of the ways he could kill me and how I didn't really mind. What was wrong with me? I caught sight of a huge boy from eleven who was almost as big as the male from two but had slightly kinder eyes. I wondered why the boy from eleven scared me more than the boy from two. We wasn't bigger or stronger, he looked like he might even maybe give someone mercy. But no, he still frightened me more than Cato of district two.

After the recaps I went straight to my room, stripped off my sister's dress and pin and put a Capitol nightgown and went to bed and feel quickly to sleep.

That night I dreamt of Cato. I was lying beaten on the ground with him on top of me sword raised above my chest. He smiled at me, happy that this would be his victory once he killed me. I was not afraid of him or of my soon coming death by his hands. I looked up at his dark blue eyes and smiled back up at him with my blood stained teeth. This smile was the same smile my sister had moments before she died. I was at peace and kept smiling and looking into his eyes as he shoved his sword into my chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Cato's POV:

Dreamt of the girl from twelve last night. I remember sitting on the green, grassy ground on the edge of a clearing with my back against a tree and sword beside me with my eyes closed. This was not a good idea, someone could easily sneak up on me. And they did. I open my eyes to see huge blue ones with silver specs in them, rimmed by long dark lashes with blond hair tangling in them. I don't back away from her face so close to mine, I move closer to her. I place my huge hand on the smooth, delicate pale skin of her cheek and bring her closer to me, my forehead pressed to hers. I close my eyes again and breath in her scent, she smells like fresh flowers and lemon grass. Open my eyes again and she looks at me with a peaceful smile and speaks in a soft voice.

"It's ok Cato. Do it." She orders sweetly. I move over her and push her gently on her back with me on top of her and look in to her perfect blue eyes and she smiles wider. My hand is underneath her in the small of her back while my other one still on her cheek. Slowly I lower my head and brush my lips against her plump pink ones and kiss her gently as possible. When I pull away I look at her face, she's blushing, her smile wide and her eyes slightly teary but not from sadness. I reach my hand out for my sword and wrap my fingers around the handle and lift the sword above my head and plunge it into her chest. And her cannon goes off.

I woke sweaty and honestly shaken. The way she smiled as I killed her made me uneasy that someone would enjoy being killed, I wouldn't. The way she looked me in the eyes until they finally fluttered close made me wish they opened again and the way we kissed made me wish I didn't kill her because I wanted more of these moments.

What in the hell was I thinking? Kissing her? Wishing she wasn't dead? I didn't even know her! We would NEVER have any of those moments because she would be dead in a few weeks or maybe sooner and I would be a victor. If it came down to us I would have to kill her to win. I would, wouldn't I?

No more thinking of this girl, I was a ruthless, brutal career, I was not like her weak, heartbroken mentor who was never sober. I will kill and I will win.

I got dressed and headed to the dining car for breakfast to find Clove, my mentors and my escort. I took the empty seat next to Clove and chucked piles of food on my plate. Clove looked at me in disgust, but I didn't care what she thought because her thoughts her numbered. I piled the food into my mouth. I was quite well fed because I was being trained for The Hunger Games my whole life but none of the food back home was this good.

"You guys know what to do don't you?" Says Brutus tiredly as he takes a sip of coffee. We both nod and Brutus gets up and walks out of the car followed by a savage looking Enobaria. We knew, we had been train for this out whole lives.

I shrug and go back to stuffing my face with food just to piss off Clove. She was seventeen and small for her age but had a stocky build and had good muscle tone for a girl and was cruel as careers came. The only reason she had been allowed to volunteer this year because of what she did to Miya the other eighteen year old who was a training career in our district. I never saw Miya again after the incident but from what I hear Clove scratched a not very pretty name into her face with a knife. Miya pulled out and let Clove take her place and went back to starving. That's why she is here, usually career waited till their last year to volunteer so they got in at much training as possible. We were handpicked and only one boy and one girl were chosen in the same year so they would be trained together and put into the games together. I was handpicked. I was chosen.

I was gripping my knife and fork tightly now deep in thought I hardly noticed that the train had stopped and Clove was at the window waving giving the freaks in the crowd her sadistic smile. I made my way to the window and just stood there, arms over my chest eyeing them down with a cold glare making them scared, making them see that I was to be feared.

...

The whole tough act broke when I felt the hair being ripped from a place where it should never be ripped from. I let out a loud yelp and took in a deep breath and prepared for the next rip.

After about an hour these crazy looking people were finally finished cutting and ripping the hair from my now raw body and put me into a deep bath filled with vile smelling goo that soothed my skin. Then they put a purple coloured cream on my face where I grow hair and washed it off after five minutes. They washed me down and exfoliated my skin and the put moisturiser all over me.

They were finally done but didn't let me put my clothes back on, not that I was ashamed of anything. They left me in the room naked for about five minutes until a orange woman with puffy green hair walked in and without a word examined every inch of my body. The truth is not very many women had ever seen me like this. Careers were not allowed to have relationships back home we were not allowed to care, we were supposed to focus on training and that's what I did.

After she was done _observing_ my body she stood up and walked out of the room with me still standing here naked. She still hadn't said a word to me, I suppose dressing career tributes was serious business.

When she returned it was with a black haired avox carrying some heavy looking gold metal. I looked at it questionably.

"It's your costume." She said and started dressing me quickly and when that was done applied make-up to my face. When I looked in the mirror after she was done with me and left I looked fierce and intimidating. The outfit showing of my muscles and the make-up on my face making me look menacing. I liked it.

I wonder if she would.

Prim POV:

I laid back letting them abuse my poor skin in silence. They had cut a good four inches off my hair, I hadn't realize how long it had gotten since I always wore it up, they cut off the ends because apparently they were dry and dead. It was now at my hips. They put in some oily green stuff and left it for half an hour and when they rinsed it out, it was glowing.

They plucked my eyebrows into shape and finished by washing me down and scrubbing my skin. I felt cleaner than I ever had in my life. They say a quick goodbye and leave telling me my stylist will be here soon.

I sit there naked on the bench waiting for my stylist. I don't really have a problem with nakedness, my sister did, but working with my mother I have pretty much seen it all. Though I kind of hope they are female. Then a man walks in. Damn.

He gives me a gentle smile and holds out his hand for me to shake. I take it.

"Hello Primrose, my name is Cinna." He says as he lets go of my hand, "I was your sisters stylist my first year." He gives me a small smile but his eyes are sad. He must have actually cared for her a bit.

I remember my sister in the parade and in her interview, she always looked beautiful. Maybe he could make me beautiful like her. I remember her and Peeta in flames wowing the Capitol. What would he do for me?

I looked at myself in the mirror. I wore tight skin clinging black pants that joined my tight black top that hugged at my small curves and exaggerating them. It came down my chest in a V showing the smallest amount of cleavage. I was not used to this. I wore black, lace up boots with a small heel on my feet that went to my knees and a black crown on my head over messy blond curls, no not all blond now, I had a few red streaks through my hair. My make-up made me look nothing like myself, it was dark around my blue eyes bringing them out, my lips were red like blood and the make-up on my cheeks made them stand out. Cinna came over to me holding a small remote, admiring his amazing work. He passed the remote to me.

"Press the red button Primrose." He said with a sneaky smile. I did as I was told and watched myself glow. I was like burning coal, crooked lines of red, orange and yellow ran across my body illuminating my face more so my eyes looked darker and mysterious.

I did not look like a girl anymore. I looked like a powerful, dangerous, seductive woman. A threat.


End file.
